Portable apparatus such as mobile cellular telephones usually include a plurality of housing portions that define the exterior of the portable apparatus and thereby provide a cover. The housing portions usually house the electronic components of the portable apparatus and may provide some protection from the environment (for example, rain) and from accidental damage (for example, being dropped by a user of the portable apparatus).
The housing portions are usually fastened to one another via screws. For example, screws may be inserted through apertures in one housing portion and engage a screw aperture in another housing portion. In order to obtain secure fastening of housing portions, apertures may be provided through internal structures within the portable apparatus (for example, the keypad frame). However, this may result in the internal structures becoming mechanically weaker and easier to damage. Alternatively, the housing portions may be increased in size so that the screws may be inserted in locations that are free from internal structures. However, this may result in the portable apparatus becoming undesirably large.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus and method for use in assembly of a portable apparatus.